Nice guy
by KaminariValkyrie
Summary: Lightning visits Hope after having a bad date with a guy, as her best friend and partner, he knows what she really needs to solve all of her predicaments. (HopexLightning)


-Lightning?

Hope opened the door only to find Lightning standing in front of him, wearing a tight and purple dress, a little above her knees with a sweetheart neckline and black high heels, her hair was styled in a bun by her left side, and in her face was a little trace of makeup. But the thing Hope noticed the most, was the frown on her beautiful face.

-Can I come in?

-Sure

She stepped in the apartment, throwing away her little purse and taking off her shoes, and then she took her usual seat in the big couch in Hope's living room, just in front of the T.V.

-Can I ask?

-bad night

-I thought you had a date-He said sitting beside her-.

-Yeah, I had but it went terribly wrong

-What happened this time?

Lightning had been going out on several dates, at first it was because of Serah and her insistence in get her a boyfriend, but lately she was actually doing it without complaints, she even got some of those without her sister's assistance, but oddly enough, none of the fortunate guys had been good enough.

-He just... everything was fine, we did flirt a little, we even order dinner and then we started to talk

-yeah, what else?

-that was it

-what?

-yes, we talked and at some point he just became more quiet, I was practically asking everything, we started to eat and everything was silence, I knew we didn't have a lot in common but I wanted to give it a try you know?

-yes I know

-At the end he received a call and practically ran away from the restaurant, but I know that trick, I use that trick!

-I know, I know you use that trick a lot- he said hugging her by her shoulders and patting her head-.

-stop it, I feel like a child when you do that

-just comforting you, do you need something? Ice cream? Cookies? I'm not giving you a survival knife

-no, definitely no... –she actually smiled at his weird way of reminded her their memories of the old world- just let me stay here a little longer ok?

-It's not like I don't enjoy the company but why are you here? You could've gone home and talked to Serah

-I don't feel like talking to her right now, probably she's going to ask everything and then she will talk about romantic fairytale's stuff and how my prince it's just around the corner... I just feel a little tired

-I understand, you know you can be here all the time you want

-thank you

-it's all right

They stayed that way for a little more, Hope still hugging her and she opted for get comfortable and put her legs over Hope's ones.

-I don't get it, I don't even feel like I screwed up this time, I didn't talk much about my job, or even about fighting, guns and that kind of stuff

-maybe he wasn't the right one

-yeah maybe... but he was really good looking and confident, I thought he wouldn't be scared of me

-well, you can scare any man in the old or new world...ouch!- He flinched when she pinched his side, breaking their hug- hey! That hurts!

-thank you Hope, that's really comforting to hear

-I'm just saying the truth, but my point is, regardless you can scare any person, there's gotta be someone who doesn't care about it, and maybe he can even think you're cute

-I'm not cute

-Yes you are

-I'm not

-well, in my opinion you looked especially cute with cat ears

-Shut up- she quietly leaned her head in the couch.

-No, but seriously, I think I know your problem

-it's that so?

-it's not exactly you

-Then what?

- It's what you're looking for

-how...

-You're going out with these guys... they're not the kind of guy you need

-the kind of guy I need?

-You want a real boyfriend don't you?

-well... yeah I think, I've been alone for a very long time, and I've never had an official relationship, just...

-sex?

-yeah sex... I want something more this time

-that's what I thought and there you got your solution

-I don't get it

-The guys you've been going out with, they're not exactly boyfriend material

-Oh...

-They're the kind of guys who only want to fuck you

-oh you're using bad words this time

-I didn't find a better word to describe it

-pretty blunt

-I'm your best friend, I have to

-you're on fire, Mr. Estheim

-Yes I am, Miss Farron

-So, what is that solution of yours?

He looked way too serious, that made her wonder if he was going to say something clever or if he was going to make a joke. It really surprised her how this man could be so cocky around her sometimes, "he used to be so cute" she thought. With the respect, admiration and fear in his eyes, but then again, having adult! Hope in her life wasn't that bad, they were equals now and they were really good friends even after all those years of being separated and the thirteen days they spend together in the end of the old world.

-You need a nice guy

-A nice guy?-she watched him a little bit confused by his idea-.

-Yeah... someone decent...with a job, someone responsible

-Oh! That's sounds good

- Someone who can pay for dinner and call you the next morning

-go on

-Someone who want to send you cute messages, just because he's missing you, someone who want to make plans for some vacations together or even just spend time in each other houses, watching movies and cooking together

-my cooking skills are not good

-yes I'm well aware of that by the way, I still remember that thing you dared to call strawberry pie

-that was a bad idea from the very beginning

-I spend all night throwing up, thank you very much, but I have to admit it, your steak it's the best

-really?

-yes it is, no lying here

-good

-but back to the subject, a nice guy wouldn't mind eat anything you cook, because it's you who made it

-oh...

-yes, and a nice guy is always a good listener and a good observer too, you don't talk much but your actions always speak for you so he should be pretty sharp-eyed

-wow

-yeah... oh and you need someone who would not get hurt easily, not physically but emotionally, someone who can keep up with your sarcasm, that sense of humor and your mood swings

-oh that's hard

-yup... and a nice guy would look only at you, not only respect you but admire your way to be, and love you even with your flaws...he'll be patient like being able to wait even a thousand years for you

-that's pretty cute

-yes it is, he even would be a good friend of yours, someone you can feel comfortable with

-it really sounds good

-and your nice guy should be smart

-smart?

-yeah really smart, like building a planet or a fal'cie or like being a leader for a lots of people

-that...

-and taller than you, definitely taller than you, and slender but with muscle on the right places

-that sounds

-maybe someone handsome with some delicate or even feminine features and Silver hair with gentle green eyes, those traits are really a trend in fashion and society standards these days

-But Hope -she said smiling and trying hard not to laugh-that sounds exactly like...

When she turned her head to look at him, he was already looking at her with a gentle smile on his lips, her smile faded from her face and her expression changed to surprised

-you...

-Did you know that guys with pretty faces actually are more loyal than those with manly features? It says science not me

-Hope...

-I know you only see me as a friend and this isn't probably the best occasion to ask but... I can't be that bad don't you think?...I've been watching and waiting... I thought I was going to be fine only being your friend but I would like to take the risk this time if it's not that much of a problem to you...

-Hope...-She stopped at the sentence when Hope took her hand with his and interlocked their fingers-.

-I know you like spending your time with me and we have a lot of fun don't we? We're good together

She looked at their hands and it surprised her how nice that felt. Being with him this close wasn't weird at all. Well, they did spend a lot of time together but his hold was somehow different this time, it was like she was precious to him and he didn't want to let go of her. All of that made her heart jump a little bit. Maybe there was something there, and Lightning found herself wanting to try it.

-We're partners- she said after a little silence-.

-Yup – he gave her hand a little squeeze, as if reassuring the fact-.

-so you're asking me out?

-we already hang out a lot but I want to take you on a proper date if you let me

-will you pay dinner?

-anything you want as always

-what about calls and messages?

- C'mon Light, I already call you and send you messages all day

-just checking on you

-I'll call you the next morning

-good

-and just to remind you, we do have plans together, like our trip to New York or our Friday movie nights

-right… wow!...you already had a lot going huh?

-what can I say?

-You're really a nice guy

-that's right

-and the thousand years?

-I already waited and I would wait a thousand more

-cute

-Cute indeed, but actually I would prefer not to wait anymore because thousand years you know?

-yeah, you already did a lot, you deserve a break

-thank you

Then she felt like doing something a little bit bold and out of her usual behavior, she decided to tease him, she often did it but not with these matters, she had to take the opportunity. She released Hope's hand and turned to him, putting her hand on his shoulder and leaning a little bit more so she was looking him in the eyes, which made him blush immediately.

-then...you like me

His eyes widened a little at her unusual boldness, a lot of things passed through his mind at the moment but he decided to keep the honesty in their talk, even if he was embarrassed at high levels.

-maybe a little bit more than that- he tried to look her in the eyes but that was pretty hard to do, why did he have to be so shy at times like this?-.

-do you wanna kiss me and hold me?

-probably

-do you love me and adore me even with all my flaws?

-do you want me to ask you to marry me and have my children? Because I'm pretty sure that's the only thing left for me to say to you

They blushed bright red at the same time and she tried to hide her face, letting her head fall on his shoulder. Hope wondered if his fast and blunt answer had scared her.

-idiot

Well, apparently not, she was just embarrassed as him, he thought, maybe that was a good thing, maybe he should be a little bit bolder and go for the win.

-so…it's that a yes then? Can we have a date?

She lifted her head and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before standing and walking to the front door.

-How can I say no to a nice guy?

* * *

><p><em>Well that was my first attempt writing a fanfic around here, if you have suggestions and corrections about grammar or writing, please let me know! english it's not my first language so it could be helpful if you say it to me. About this one shot, i got the idea from a dream that i had some weeks ago, i remember i woke up that day smiling because of these two cuties, I hope you liked it.<em>


End file.
